MWT 2007: Misting 10: Who Are You? Who Am I?
by Billie Marie
Summary: The 10th fan fic of the MWT series picks up where the last one left off.  DX is still out of sorts.  When our heroes attempt to have some recreational time, they are rudely interrupted, and someone ends up forgetting who he is.
1. Intro

**Title: **

**Mystery Wrestling Theater 2007: **

**Misting #10: Who Are You? Who Am I?**

**Rated: Suitable for mature teens and older **

**Summary: In the 10****th**** fan fic of the MWT series, our heroes are rudely interrupted during their recreational time, and someone ends up forgetting who he is. **

**As always, thanks to those who have read my fan fics. I really appreciate all the feedback. Your encouragement means so much to me.**

**Recap: Shawn and Hunter are fighting because Hunter signed a contract with Vince without telling Shawn. Shawn, who'd found out about the contract by snooping through Hunter's things, feels betrayed. Hunter feels conflicted by his own actions. He wants to see his wife and child, but possibly losing his best friend is a high price to pay. Finally, Sean solved his romantic problems with Serpentina by building her a mate named Snakoid. **

**Characters: Hunter Hearst Helmsley, Sean Waltman, Bret Hart, Shawn Michaels, Serpentina, Snakoid, Shane McMahon, and Vince McMahon. **

**Time in this fic: It is the day after our heroes read about Bobby's love machine. The Earth date at the beginning of this fic is August 11, 2007. **

**Yeah, the next part is basically the same as usual, but it keeps me from getting into trouble.**

**Sources: I do not own any of the wrestlers or Vince or his children. I don't own the characters or the concept from Mystery Science Theater. The only original character in the series is Marie, Vince's hired writer and finder of awful spams and fan fics. Occasionally, one of Marie's friends writes the fan fics.**

**I also am not the person who came up with the concept of mixing wrestling and Mystery Science Theater. My inspiration is Amanda Stevens who came up with the wonderful cast of misters that I am currently using. **

**Format: The chapters are done in script form with narration thrown in. In the script, actions will be in (). The name of the character talking will be bold. Parts from posts will be in italics.**

**Enjoy!**


	2. Ch 1: Some Holoporter Program

Time: It is the day after our heroes read about Bobby's love machine. The Earth date is August 11, 2007. 

Place: Inside the SOD's holoporter. 

The lighting was turned down low. The music was turned up, exciting the crowd of bodies on the dance floor. The dancers moved to the various rhythms of Jazz and R&B.

Among the dancers were Sean and Hunter. The song currently playing had a slow and seductive beat. Each man was dancing with a beautiful woman in his arms. The women moved perfectly along with Sean and Hunter's own movements.

**Hunter:** (to Sean) Some program.

**Sean:** (agreeing with Hunter) Isn't it?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yesterday, after our heroes had read the post and spoken to Vince, each man had gone to do his own thing. Of course, Shawn, who was still having difficulty accepting Hunter's choice to sign a contract with Vince, had stormed off to his room before Vince had even finished talking to them. Shawn ended up remaining in his room for much of the remaining day.

Bret had brought food to Shawn and, Sean supposed, had talked to HBK. Bret had certainly been in Shawn's room for a long time. It was weird: now that Shawn and Hunter were fighting, Bret and Shawn were getting along well.

Meanwhile, Hunter had gone to the gym to blow off steam and Sean had gone to the holoporter. Sean, feeling creative, had wanted to design a new holoporter program, but of what he wasn't sure. So, he thought. His mind drifted to thinking about 1995 again. Despite the fact that he'd gotten into trouble and pissed off a few people during that time, overall, he'd had fun. That's what he wanted again, fun - and what with the mechanical malfunctions and constant arguments - he wasn't having any. So, he wanted to create something fun. It wouldn't just be for him, but for the others too, and maybe that something would help settle everyone's tension.

But what could that something be. Sean thought about it some more. Part of the problem on the Satellite was that four men were living with each other without contact from anyone else. So, Sean decided that his program would have lots of people. Lots of people got Sean thinking about some of the clubs the Kliq had gone to when they'd traveled in the WWE together. So, maybe a club?

The club couldn't be sleazy and overly sexual. Michaels wouldn't go for it, and God forbid, it ever got back to Terri that Sean had created a strip club. So that was out.

Sean knew that the club, whatever it was, needed music. So, he put thought into the type of music. He thought about what he and the other guys liked. Michaels liked country; Bret liked heavy metal…and neither liked the other's musical preference. Sean certainly didn't want to disrupt their peace. As for Sean himself, he liked R&B and rock. Hunter preferred more classical music and Jazz…

'Wait!' Sean had thought. None of the guys seemed to mind Jazz. A Jazz club! Why not? Jazz was a varied form of music and Sean could do a lot with it. It was perfect.

So, Sean programmed how the Jazz club would look and sound. He chose a lot of black, smoky gray and tans for the interior. For the lights, he chose electric blues, yellows and hot pinks. It didn't look half bad. He placed a five man Jazz band (complete with drums, trumpets, saxophones, piano, and trombones) towards the back wall and programmed them to play a variety of music including: light Jazz, swing, Latin Jazz and R&B – a little something for himself. In front of the band, he placed the dance floor and to the side of that, a bar. Right in front of the room, close to the holoporter's entrance, he designed small round tables and comfortable chairs. The next to last thing he did was program elegantly dressed men in hip suits and women in revealing, but tasteful clothes. Finally, because every good club needed one, he gave the club a cool name – The Mist. The colored lights created a misty effect and Sean and the others were misters.

"Absolutely perfect," Sean had said upon finishing the program's design. He saved it.

Now all he had to do was get the others excited about it.

Sean had approached Bret first inside of the Hitman's room, figuring that if he got the group's leader behind him that Bret would be able to help influence the others. To Sean's program, Bret had expressed little interest. Bret had been with Shawn for much of the day, and the Hitman said that he wanted some time alone. Sean thought that Bret looked stressed about something too. That only gave Sean more incentive to try to persuade Bret to come to the holodeck.

"Come on, Bret," Sean said trying to persuade the older man.

Bret, who was sitting at his writing desk, was barely looking at Sean as he said quickly, "Sean, I'm a little busy." Then, the Hitman went looking into his desk drawer, which he'd already looked through once during the time that Sean had entered Bret's room.

'Yeah, real busy,' thought Sean, sarcastically. 'Bret is acting like my dad used to when I was a kid and wanted him to do something with me. My dad would always pretend that something else was more important than me. And if that's the way Bret wants to act, then I'm just going to have to act the way I used to when my dad did the same thing.'

"Please," said Sean. His voice sounded a little higher and little needy.

After four children of his own, Bret recognized the tone. He shut his desk drawer and looked directly at Sean, "Sean, I'm sure your program is wonderful, but I'm not up to big crowds at the moment, even if they are computer generated."

Bret was trying to explain to Sean why he couldn't go instead of just coming out and saying that he didn't want to go.

For the third time since Sean had come into Bret's room, Bret opened his desk drawer and looked inside.

Curious about this, Sean asked, "What are you looking for?

Bret quickly answered, "Nothing," and shut the drawer.

'Odd', Sean thought, but instead said, "About my program...please Bret, I'd really like it if you, along with Shawn and Hunter, could see what I've created. You liked what I made the last time."

Bret looked up at the Kid, "You didn't make me dress up the last time. Besides, I doubt the others are going to be up for it. That's if you can even get past the fact that Shawn doesn't want to be in the same room as Hunter. I don't think Shawn wants to be on the same satellite as Hunter, but there's nothing anyone can do about that."

"Nothing?" asked Sean. He wanted to solve the problems between DX as badly as Bret did. Things just weren't the same whenever DX were involved in serious arguments.

"Well," Bret began, "I have one idea, but it involves me having a heart to heart with Shawn."

"Don't you mean a Hart to Heartbreaker?" Sean joked.

Bret smiled a little, "I guess. Hopefully, Shawn's receptive to it because I think something more than Hunter is bothering him."

"You know he might be more receptive," Sean said suggestively, "if he were in the right environment. Surrounded by people in a warm and secure place..."

"With a cheap plug like that, you could rejoin DX," replied Bret. Then, Sean looked at Bret and the Hitman swore that in another minute, the Kid would stick his bottom lip out. Before that happened, Bret budged, "Okay, I'll come."

A cheery expression came across Sean's face, "Great! Now we just have to persuade DX."

"There you go mistaking that I need to get involved with one of your plans."

"It's your plan too," Sean protested, "Remember your Hart to Heartbreaker."

"That was cute...once," Bret said. He saw Sean looking at him again. This time the Kid's lip was trembling.

"Okay," said Bret.

"Great! I'll persuade Hunter, while you persuade Shawn." Knowing that this would be no easy task, Sean added, "Good luck."

Bret also knew it wouldn't be easy, "We're going to need it."

As it turned out, Bret had a slightly easier time persuading Shawn than Sean did persuading Hunter.

When Bret talked to Shawn about going to the holoporter, Shawn said that he'd prefer staying in his room...especially since Hunter was going to be there.

Bret wanted to have his heart to heart with Shawn right then, but he held back, and approached the current situation differently.

"Shawn, look around your room for a minute."

"Huh?"

"Just do it," Bret prodded.

Shawn did. After a moment, "Why am I doing this?"

"Think," Bret said, "what's this room remind you of?" Shawn gave him a look, "Humor me."

Shawn looked around his room again, "Now that I'm thinking...it kind of reminds me of my nephew's college dorm room."

Bret thought that it looked like his oldest daughter's own dorm room on move in day. He knew why too, but he wanted to know why Shawn thought what he did, "How so?"

"My nephew is very Spartan, like The Colonel." The Colonel was Shawn's father and he always addressed his father, who was a strict military man, in this fashion. "Although my nephew is in a normal college environment, he has as little in his dorm room as possible. His walls are completely bare. White." And so were Shawn's.

"You don't strike me as the Spartan type. Your room's even clean," said Bret.

"That's because you cleaned it just before we left the ship and I haven't had the chance to mess it up yet. As for my walls, I just don't have much to put up."

Bret avoided addressing this comment for the time being. "Shawn, if this room were you, then I'd say, stay inside. I'd understand about you wanting some privacy...but this is not just looking for privacy, it's seclusion...like locking yourself up in a jail cell."

"Regular solitary confinement," Shawn said.

"Yeah, actually," Bret agreed.

"And this place the Kid created is nice? Bright, not Spartan?"

"I haven't seen it, but the Kid's enthusiastic, and after Snakoid, I trust him."

Shawn thought, then asked, "What about Hunter?"

'We'll talk about that later,' Bret thought. Then he said, "The holoporter's big. You and Hunter don't even have to be near one another."

Shawn sighed. "Why not?" He was in.

Meanwhile, Sean was trying to persuade Hunter, who Sean had caught up with in the ship's gym.

It seemed to Sean that Hunter was overdoing his workout in order to forget what was bothering him. Maybe Bret needed to have a heart to heart with Hunter too.

Currently, Hunter was running on a treadmill. Before the Kid had entered, The Game had stretched and worked with the weights.

"So, what do you think?" Sean asked after telling Hunter about going into the holoporter.

"Not interested," said Hunter, immediately shooting the Kid down.

"Why?"

"I'm just not."

'At least Bret had attempted to come up with an excuse,' thought Sean. Hunter was giving the Kid nothing to go on. The Kid was going to have to pull all the strings with Hunter.

Without another word to Hunter, Sean climbed onto a treadmill that was beside Hunter's own. Sean began to program the treadmill.

"What are you doing?" Hunter asked.

The treadmill began and Sean started walking, as he said, "Working out."

"You don't workout. You never work out."

"I sometimes workout."

"Ha!" Hunter said forcefully, "Your ideal workout is flipping through the tv's 1200 channels."

"And pressing the remote control for the amount of time that it takes to get through those channels is very exhausting."

"If you were up to it, I'd show you exhausting," said Hunter.

"Okay," Sean said, "show me." He was already starting to sound a little tired.

"I would if I thought you were serious."

"You think I'm not?" Sean said, "Come on, try me."

Hunter raised an eyebrow at Sean, "Okay, what level are you on right now?"

Sean looked at the machine. "Three."

'Three,' Hunter smiled to himself. "I'm on ten."

"Ten!" exclaimed the Kid. At level three, Sean felt like he was already getting a good workout.

Hunter, "Ten's nothing. You know Kid, I'll go to the holoporter to participate in your program."

That cheered Sean up, "You will?"

"If..."

"If what?" Sean wasn't cheered by that.

"If you can make it to level 10, and stay on it for one minute, after being on each level in between that for one minute, I'll go to the holoporter."

"Really," Sean said not so sure he could ever make it to level 10. Yet, to have everyone in the holoporter...enjoying his program...Sean finally decided that he'd do anything to make that happen.

"Okay," Sean replied out loud.

Hunter had to check that he'd heard right, "What?"

"I said okay...just a minute at each level, right?"

"That's all." Hunter slowed down his own treadmill until he could safely stop it and step off. Once he stepped off, Hunter shook out his body. The Kid waited for him.

Once loose, Hunter stepped in front of the Kid's treadmill. Then The Game looked at his watch and pressed a button. "All right, Kid, I have my stopwatch ready."

"Stopwatch?"

"To time you. To make sure that you do the full minute at each level...you ready?"

'As ready as I'll ever be,' Sean thought, then said, "Yeah."

"Okay," Hunter replied, looking at his watch, "turn the treadmill up to level four."

Sean did so. Hunter began the timer.

At level four, Sean had to walk a little faster. He took long strides, which helped him keep up. 'I can do this,' Sean thought.

When the minute was up, Hunter said, "Turn to level five."

Sean did. At level five, he had to jog. His breathing became heavier.

A minute passed. Hunter said, "Turn to level six."

Sean did. Now he had to jog a little faster. He was starting to tire, but Sean tried to stay positive mentally, 'I can do this.'

A minute passed. "Level seven," said Hunter.

At level seven, Sean had to break into a run. Sean could barely run. Bad knees only added to an already difficult exercise.

Sean could feel his breath deepen and grow heavier. His throat was starting to hurt, as were his legs. Remembering why he was doing this, Sean thought, 'I think I can do this...great...I'm becoming the little engine that could.'

Another minute passed. "Level eight."

Sean turned the level up again and his running steps grew heavier and louder and his thoughts became more desperate. Clunk...'I think I can'...clunk...'I think I can'...

What seemed like an eternity, at the next minute, Hunter said, "Level nine."

Sean turned the level up...and almost immediately after feeling what level nine felt like, he turned the machine down...and off.

Sean was breathing heavily. His heart was beating heavily. 'I'm dying.'

Hunter left his place for a moment and then came back with an unopened water bottle and clean towel.

"Here," Hunter said, holding the water to Sean.

Sean was so tired. Hunter noticed and even took the bottle back to unscrew the top off. When Hunter held the bottle out again, Sean took it gratefully.

Breathlessly, Sean said, "Th...tha...thanks." He took a drink.

"Easy," Hunter said, afraid that the Kid might drink too fast and choke.

The Kid lowered the bottle from his mouth. "I couldn't do it."

Hunter couldn't keep a straight face anymore, and burst out in laughter.

Sean lifted an eyebrow, "What's so funny?"

Hunter continued to laugh loudly.

"What's so funny!?" Sean demanded.

"I hate say it...but you are Kid."

"Huh?"

The Hunter calmed a bit, "Sean, I never expected you to try."

"What do you mean?" the Kid was starting to catch onto something.

"I mean that I thought you'd give up by level five...seven at the latest...but you just kept going."

"But I gave up," Sean replied.

"Well if you didn't, I would have stopped you." A smile crossed Hunter's face, "It would have been only fair...because I was cheating."

"What?" Sean glared.

"You didn't realize that I made you stay on levels five and six for a minute and ten seconds, or that I had you stay on level seven for a minute and thirty."

"You what?"

"You stayed on level eight for two minutes."

"You ass," Sean spit out.

"I couldn't help myself...and I thought you were going to realize what I was doing."

"I was too busy not dying."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't die," said Hunter.

"Why not?"

"Because if you did, we wouldn't be going out tonight."

Sean had to check if he heard right, "Wait, you're coming to the holoporter?"

Hunter nodded. He laughed again, "Kid, I would have come even if you hadn't done this."

That's when Sean collapsed down onto the treadmill.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Sean had revived and recuperated, he instructed everyone to put on their best clothes. Luckily, everyone had a suit that he could wear and look good in.

And here, in the holoporter, they were.

**Hunter:** You've outdone yourself, Kid.

**Sean: **Thanks Hunter.

The two continued dancing.

**Hunter: **I only wish I was dancing with Stephanie. She'd love this.

**Sean:** Well, you go back home...soon. (he really wished the time on the satellite was reset to Earth's ) You can take her out to a real club.

**Hunter: **If there's any time, what with Summerslam, and Raw and all.

**Sean: **At least you'll see her and Aurora.

**Hunter: **I can't wait. And I can't help but feel a little creeped out at the moment. .

**Sean: **Why's that?

**Hunter: **It's just, you created women.

**Sean: **I don't follow.

**Hunter: **You created women to dance with us, move with us...

**Sean: **Maybe it's the workout you put me through because I'm not thinking very clearly. You're going to be less vague.

**Hunter:** Well, you remember yesterday's post?

**Sean: **Remember...I'm still trying to get it out of my head. What a sick man.

**Hunter: **Well, I think he's influenced you.

**Sean: **What? (realizing what Hunter's saying) Hunter...how can you...

**Hunter: **Again, the women.

**Sean: **Are purely here to dance with. Unless you wanted to dance with the men...or with me.

**Hunter: **No thanks.

**Sean: **See? Look, these women are here just to divert us from the current awful state of our lives. Are you even interested in them?

**Hunter: **No. I want Stephanie.

**Sean: **And I want Terri. So, we're fine. Right?

**Hunter: **Yeah.

Hunter twirled the girl around so that his eyes could look in the direction of the bar.

**Sean: **Still concerned about Shawn?

**Hunter: **What do you think?

**Sean: **He will come around.

**Hunter: **When? (Sean shrugs at him) I forgot how stubborn he can be.

**Sean: **Bret thinks something else is going on with him.

**Hunter: **Does he know what?

**Sean: **I don't think so.

**Hunter: **Wait...is that what Bret is doing with Shawn at the bar...talking with him about what's wrong?

**Sean: **I believe so.

**Hunter: **I hope Bret finds out.

End of Chapter 1

This was another fun piece to write, especially the exercise scene with Hunter and Sean. Hope you liked this. Unusual for me is that I've decided to send this story while it's in progress. I just wanted to submit something now while I had a chance because I'm going to be very busy for the rest of the week and don't know when I'll be able to submit again.

In the next chapter, Bret and Shawn will have their heart to heart. We'll find out about Shawn's problem and find out why Bret was looking in his desk drawer so much.

And then...well...you'll have to wait.


	3. Ch 2: A Hart To Heartbreaker

Time: It is the day after our heroes read about Bobby's love machine. The Earth date is August 11, 2007. 

Place: Inside the SOD's holoporter created Jazz club – The Mist.

At the bar, Shawn and Bret sat at the end closest to the holoporter door. Shawn was one seat closer to the door. It was the best place to be if he decided to leave.

**Bret: **The Kid really outdid himself.

**Shawn: **Yeah. Cool place.

**Bret: **You glad you came?

**Shawn: **(shrugs, takes a swig of his drink)

**Bret: **(concerned) At least it's not alcohol.

**Shawn: **I almost wish it were.

Upon entering The Mist, Shawn had gone straight for the bar. That was after ignoring Hunter on their way to the holoporter.

When Shawn had gone off, Bret had looked to the Kid. Sean had told Bret softly, "Good luck," before taking Hunter to one of the tables and then persuading him to join him on the dance floor.

And that's how Bret found himself beside Shawn watching HBK swallow back nonalcoholic beverages. Bret was waiting for an opening…

And at last, he got it when Shawn had turned his head towards the dance floor.

Despite the crowd, Shawn could still see the back of Hunter's head. The tall blonde stood out among the shorter holoporter people.

**Bret: **(taking his opening) Looks like Hunter and the Kid are having fun.

**Shawn: **Yeah, I figured they would.

**Bret: **(looking behind the bar at the tables) And Serpentina and Snakoid found something to enjoy.

Shawn looked over to the tables. At a more secluded table, towards the far wall, sat Serpentina and Snakoid. The two androids had instantly accepted Sean's invitation to come to the club. Snakoid had even researched information pertaining to first dates. Based off of his research, Snakoid had shined up his metallic body and created a bouquet of a dozen red roses to give to Serpentina. Most of the flowers were back in the android's quarters, but one had been looped around Serpentina's long neck forming a sort of choker and another was resting inside of a delicate glass vase on the android's table.

Currently, Serpentina and Snakoid were looking at each other. Since they didn't have arms or hands, their tails intertwined together underneath the table.

**Shawn: **(commenting on the androids) Of course they found something to enjoy...each other. (suddenly frustrated) It's not fair.

**Bret: **What's not?

**Shawn: **(sighs) Nothing.

**Bret: **Shawn, I know something's up. And I think that it has less to do with Hunter than you're letting on.

**Shawn: **You think I've been too hard on Hunter.

**Bret: **As I believe I've said, I do think you have a right to be upset.

**Shawn: **But...

**Bret: **How long do you intend to stay upset?

**Shawn: **Should I calculate that in Satellite or Earth time?

**Bret: **Shawn...I don't want to see you and Hunter go without speaking for weeks...which would be months in Earth time...(frustrated) I hate time.

**Shawn: **On the plus side, the time we spent hating each other has been made up for.

**Bret: **Why do you think I want you and Hunter back together?

**Shawn: **Are you saying you don't like me?

**Bret: **I do, more than I used to, but no offense, I've spent most of yesterday with you and now I'm spending more time with you. No need to overdo it.

**Shawn: **You have a point. Who thought that after what's happened between us that we'd be talking like this?

**Bret: **Not me. And I guess that's partly my fault.

**Shawn: **I accept your apology.

Bret stopped himself from glaring at Shawn. The Hitman hadn't intended to apologize to Shawn.

**Shawn: **And I'm sorry too...you know for everything.

Bret's jaw almost dropped.

**Bret: **(recovering himself) You know what...it's okay...thinking back, Vince was pulling both of our strings.

**Shawn: **Like the sadistic puppet master he is.

Both men smiled at each other.

**Bret: **So, about Hunter?

**Shawn: **Oh him...I plan to forgive him when he gets back after Summerslam.

**Bret: **You mean RAW...before he goes off for the next.

**Shawn: **(sighs) Hunter's never going to be here after this.

**Bret: **I think Vince will still make sure Hunter is tortured right along with us. So wait...if you were planning to forgive Hunter all this time, why are you acting like...

**Shawn: **A baby?

**Bret: **I didn't want to word it quite that way, but yes.

**Shawn: **To torture Hunter. And torturing him has allowed me to blow off some steam.

**Bret: **Steam from what?

**Shawn: **(reaches into his shirt pocket, pulling out two small objects that he placed onto the bar)

Bret saw that one object was a diamond engagement ring; the other was a silver wedding ring that matched the one on Shawn's own hand.

**Bret: **(clueless) Help me out here.

**Shawn: **An envelope addressed to me arrived on the satellite on the same day that I found Hunter's contract. If the envelope hadn't come, I probably would have forgiven Hunter that same day. Anyway, inside the envelope were the two rings you see...Rebecca's rings.

**Bret: **(getting it) That bitch...(checking if this was the right reaction to have) right?

**Shawn: **You said it. A letter and some documents came in the envelope too, but I tore up the letter because I was so angry. The documents are in a drawer in my room...though I thought of torching those.

**Bret: **What kind of documents were they?

**Shawn: **Ones finalizing Rebecca's divorce from me.

**Bret: **That was fast.

**Shawn: **Vince hired the best lawyer possible, no doubt.

**Bret: **Afraid to ask, but what were the terms?

**Shawn: **Rebecca gets the house, half my money and assets...luckily not all...and most importantly, while I am – according to the wording of the document, 'Fulfilling my career obligations,' – the kids.

**Bret: **Aw, man...

**Shawn: **And since my 'career obligations' are determined by Vince...you get the idea. What's worse is that my signature is already on the documents.

**Bret: **And you didn't...(Shawn shakes his head no) It was forged. (Shawn nods yes) And I take it the letter was Rebecca's explanation.

**Shawn: **Yeah. She said that, and I remember this too clearly, "As you see, I have gone through with my intentions to divorce you. I have sent the papers explaining the terms of the divorce." And then, and here's the really sick part, "I am returning my rings to you to show that our divorce is final," like I didn't know. Finally she said, "If you are worried about what the children think, don't be. Tom, you remember him right, has bought me the exact same rings, except that they say 'Rebecca and Tom forever', all so that the kids never have to know about our divorce. And next week Tom and I get married, without the kids knowing of course."

**Bret: **Won't it be obvious what's going on when your children see a strange man living in the house and sleeping in the same room as their mother?

**Shawn: **Tom won't be living in my house. Rebecca did say that he was living across town...but I wouldn't put it past Rebecca to finally let the kids know what's going on...at least her version of it...in order to get him living in my house.

**Bret: **Shawn...I'm sorry.

**Shawn: **What can you do? My life sucks.

**Bret: **Which is why you took Hunter's contract with Vince so...

**Shawn: **Badly? (Bret nodded) It's just that Hunter can go home. He has something to go home to. I can't and don't.

**Bret: **We'll figure out something.

**Shawn: **(checking what Bret said) Wait, what do you mean we?

**Bret: **Lately, I've been asked to get involved in situations…I just thought I'd actually volunteer to get involved for once.

**Shawn: **You don't have to.

**Bret: **Only if you don't want me to.

**Shawn: **I didn't say that I didn't want you to.

**Bret: **Then, I guess I am. Okay? (Shawn nodded, Bret looked at Shawn's hand) Out of curiosity, why are you still wearing your wedding ring?

**Shawn: **(looking at his own hand) Oh...yeah...guess that seems strange. (Bret nods) It's just that...I put a lot into my marriage with Rebecca. It was the most important thing in my life. I know it seems silly...

**Bret: **No it doesn't...and when you're ready, you'll take it off.

**Shawn: **Thanks. (picks up Rebecca's rings) I think I am ready to throw these...I think I'll throw them out the airlock.

**Bret: **Or you could keep them...(off Shawn's questioning look) And sell them for lots of money to pay for a good lawyer.

**Shawn: **(smiles) To sue Rebecca. I like how you think.

There was a pause in Bret and Shawn's conversation. During this time, a group of men walked into the club. Neither of our heroes noticed. Shawn was too busy noticing Bret:s own ring finger.

**Shawn: **(looking at Bret's hand) I'm curious...(Bret refocused his attention on Shawn) I know why I'm wearing my ring, but why aren't you wearing yours?

**Bret:** (looks uncomfortable) That's a long story.

**Shawn: **Don't tell me that you and Cinzia are having problems.

**Bret: **No. In fact, I talked to her yesterday...thank goodness Vince is letting us have some contact with Earth, however limited...

'Limited in the fact that none of us on the satellite can contact more than one person a day and that the same person cannot be contacted two satellite days in a row,' Bret thought angrily.

**Bret: **(aloud) Anyway, Cinzia and I are fine.

**Shawn: **(gesturing to Bret's ring hand) Then why...

**Bret: **I temporarily misplaced it.

**Shawn: **Oh my...(sitting back in his chair smiling)

**Bret: **(cautiously) What?

**Shawn: **You lost your ring.

**Bret: **(irritated slightly) I said I temporarily misplaced it.

**Shawn: **That's the polite way to say that you lost it. And wives never buy it. Are you trying to get divorced or something?

**Bret: **No...I just...

**Shawn: **Forgot where you put your ring?

**Bret: **I know where I put it.

**Shawn: **If you knew where you put it, you would have found it. (pause) So where do you think you put it?

**Bret: **I know that I put it in my writing desk drawer like I've always done since we got here.

**Shawn: **Why do you put it there?

**Bret: **So that I don't lose it when I go take a shower. It's similar to what I do at home...ever since the time that I lost my ring down the bathroom sink.

**Shawn: **When was that?

**Bret: **When I was first married to Julie...I still remember having to take apart the plumbing because she insisted that I get it out.

**Shawn: **Why didn't you call a plumber?

**Bret: **Since it was way before WWF, I couldn't afford one at the time.

Shawn laughed a little.

**Bret:** I know I put my damn ring in my writing desk drawer. But it's not there.

**Shawn: **Maybe you're wrong and you put it somewhere else.

**Bret: **I wouldn't change routine like that.

**Shawn: **Okay...it'll turn up.

**Bret: **Or I'll be buying another ring before I get home to Cinzia.

**Shawn: **You have plenty of time then.

**Bret: **(knowing that Shawn was thinking about Vince's plans for them) I know.

The men sat in silence. Shawn was more at peace then he had been for the past few days.

It was during this silence between the two men that they noticed that the music had stopped, and yet, the dance floor was still crowded.

**Shawn: **(looking towards the dance floor) I wonder what's going on up there.

Bret turned to look at the dance floor.

Then, Shawn and Bret heard loud voices – the sounds of an argument.

**Bret: **Sounds like Hunter.

**Shawn: **Sounds like trouble to me.

Shawn and Bret jumped off their bar stools and headed to the dance floor to see what was going on.

End of Chapter 2

So what did Hunter get himself into and what will happen next?


	4. Ch 3: Trouble

Time: It is the day after our heroes read about Bobby's love machine. The Earth date is August 11, 2007. 

Place: Inside the SOD's holoporter created Jazz club – The Mist.

Once Bret and Shawn made it to the crowd on the dance floor, they clearly heard what was being said, even though they couldn't clearly see anything.

**Bret: **(to Shawn, indicating the crowd) We need to get through this.

**Shawn: **Way ahead of you.

Shawn impulsively pushed his way through the crowd. Bret sighed and began to do so as well.

At the center of the crowd, Shawn and Bret caught up with Hunter who had his back to them. Hunter was facing a group of men in really nice suits, ties and hats. They were the same men who'd entered when Shawn and Bret were having their talk.

Off to the side of this stood the Kid, who was trying not to get lost in the crowd. He was relieved to see Bret and Shawn.

**Sean:** (walking over to them) Boy, am I glad to see you guys.

Hunter eyed Bret and Shawn…taking his attention away from the men in front of him. Immediately, the leader – named Mug, on account of looking like he was always mugging for the camera – took exception to this.

**Mug: ** Don't be looking to them to help you.

**Hunter: **One moment…(although addressing both Bret and Shawn, he was looking at Shawn) What are you guys doing here?

**Shawn: **If you haven't noticed, you were drawing a crowd. What did you do now?

**Hunter: **Shawn, please, just stay out of this.

**Shawn: **(he was not one to back away, so he turned to the leader) What seems to be the trouble here?

**Mug: **(to Hunter)Your friend should learn to mind his own business. (Hunter shrugged)

**Shawn: **Helping my friends when they're in trouble is my business. Now, I repeat, what's going on?

**Mug: **Your pal here (pointing to Hunter) was dancing with my girl.

**Shawn: **Was that all? I'm sure he didn't mean to.

**Mug: **No one dances with my girl but me.

**Hunter: **Like I said, I didn't know that she was your girl.

**Mug: **Do you know who I am?

**Hunter: **You introduced yourself as Mug Fortercam.

**Shawn: **(looks quickly to Sean who looks at him helplessly, then Shawn looks back to Mug) Mug Fortercam?

**Mug: **You act like you never heard of me before.

**Shawn: **We're from out of town.

**Nasal: **(one of Mug's men, with a nasally voice) Bad luck for you.

**Mug: **My friend Nasal is right.

During this conversation, Bret had moved to stand with Sean.

**Bret: **(to Sean) I thought you programmed this thing with the intentions that we relax.

**Sean: **I did.

**Bret: **Then, why did you program an argument to occur?

**Sean: **That's just it. I didn't program this.

Bret looked at Sean with concern.

The conversation between Hunter, Shawn and Mug continued.

**Mug: **You see this club?

**Shawn: **Yeah?

**Mug: **You've seen outside of here?

**Shawn: **I'm betting more than you have.

**Hunter: **(admonishing) Shawn…

**Mug: **You'd better not be getting smart with me.

'A brick could get smart with you,' Shawn thought.

**Shawn: **I wouldn't do that, would I?

**Mug: **Better not be.

**Shawn: **What would you do if I was?

**Hunter: **(annoyed) Shawn, don't help me, okay?

Shawn ignored Hunter.

**Mug: **If you was getting smart with me, I'd have to show you just who you were dealing with.

**Shawn: **If you did that, I'd have to do the show you who you were dealing with.

**Mug: **Your scrawny ass hardly looks able to show me anything. And what you could show me wouldn't be something I would want.

Suddenly, Hunter came at Mug and before anyone could do anything to stop him…

Hunter punched Mug in the jaw. Mug went down, much to the shock of the crowd.

**Hunter: **(looking down at Mug) No one says stuff like that to my best friend.

**Mug: **(after collecting himself, he stared dangerously at Hunter and ordered his men) Get them…

And that's when all hell broke loose.

Six of Mug's eight men went after the group of misters.

Hunter was incensed, as Nasal – Mug's right hand man – came at The Game. No one, especially not some computer generated character, insulted his friend and got away with it. Shawn – though temperamental and impulsive – was, when all was said and done, loyal.

Shawn was proving that now. He stood in a fighting stance, just daring Mug's men to take him on. One man did by coming forward…and was met by HBK's foot as Shawn performed a powerful sweet chin music.

At one point during the altercation, DX found themselves fighting back to back.

**Hunter: **Shawn…

**Shawn: **(punches a man) Yeah…

**Hunter: **About the contract…

**Shawn: **I'm sorry.

**Hunter: **(with an astonished look on his face, Hunter punches a man) What?

**Shawn: **I overreacted…but I had my reasons…which I'll explain…

**Hunter: **(smiling despite the situation the misters were in) I look forward to hearing it…(punches a man) eventually. (to him, all that mattered was that things were right between him and Shawn again)

Meanwhile, Bret faced two more of Mug's men. Despite not being prepared to fight – not to mention, the fact that his doctors didn't want him to fight – he was actually finding this situation exhilarating.

Finally, Mug's two smallest men, each of which was six foot two and weighed about 280 pounds, had gone after Sean. Sean, relying on his speed and quick thinking, also relied on his martial arts background by doing a series of kicks and punches that left his opponents disoriented and weakened. Although winning, Sean couldn't shake the feeling that this situation should not be happening.

Sean's feeling only grew after about twelve minutes into the fight. For one, Mug's men wouldn't stay down for long – despite the misters' best shots. Second, Mug's men's own punches and kicks really hurt. Sean could attest to that after taking a few shots to his gut – by men that he'd previously knocked down. The holoporter wasn't supposed to result in serious injury. There were safety controls in place to prevent this. And lastly…

During the fight, Sean had gotten knocked onto his back. The man who'd knocked him down then – to Sean's astonishment – pulled out a switchblade. The man pressed the button and the blade popped up. Then, with force, the man brought the blade down on Sean…

Sean rolled away just in time. When he looked at the spot where his body had last been, there was now a dent on the dance floor.

Sean had had enough of this program.

**Sean: **Holoporter computer, end program.

Nothing happened.

**Sean: **I said, end program.

First, the unexpected characters that couldn't be stopped, then the change in the safety controls…and now, no way out.

Sean kicked away the man coming at him. He had to get to the others and let them know that something was really wrong here...

But Sean wasn't fast enough…he got up just in time to see Nasal come behind Shawn and hit HBK behind the head with a broken chair leg.

Upon impact, Shawn's facial expression changed. His eyes grew wide and glassy. His jaw became slack. And then…he fell to the dance floor with a sickening smack.

**Hunter: **(concerned) Shawn!

**Sean: ** (shouting and praying it would work) Holoporter! End program now!

Just like that, the program ended. The gang, the crowd that had been so enthralled in the action, and the club itself were gone – replaced by the real holoporter walls, floor and ceiling. All that remained in the empty holoporter were the misters. And Shawn was still out.

**Hunter: **Shawn! (he went over and kneeled down by his fallen friend) God, Shawn…(begins to turn him over)

**Bret: ** (he and the Kid come to Hunter and stand over Shawn) Hunter, easy. Be careful.

Hunter heeded Bret's warning, turned him as gently as possible. Once Shawn was turned face up, Hunter checked Shawn.

**Sean: **Hunter, what are you doing?

**Hunter: **(angrily) Checking for a pulse. What the hell does it look like I'm doing?

**Sean: **Do you even know how to check for the pulse?

**Hunter:** (looked up at Sean and glared at him, he was about to say something when Bret interrupted)

**Bret: **(after seeing Hunter's glaring eyes) All right…let's just stay calm.

**Hunter: **(pissed off) How do you want to do that?

**Bret:** Just relax…

**Hunter: **Shawn needs a fucking doctor!

Just then, two separate beams of molecules appeared. Bret, Hunter and Sean recognized that someone – actually two someones – was being transported onto the SOD.

After a moment, the molecules in each separate beam combined. The forms of Shane, and a man whom the misters did not know, were visible.

**Bret: **Shane?

**Shane: **Guys.

**Sean; **Just what are you doing here?

**Shane: **I thought I could be of some assistance.

**Bret: **I don't see how…

**Hunter: **(interrupting) Who's the guy with you?

**Shane: **Gentlemen, this is Nicholas Boyleston.

**Sean: **So?

**Boyleston: **(emphasizing his first word) Doctor Nicholas Boyleston.

The conscious misters exchanged looks. Something was up…

And they sure didn't like it.

End of Chapter 3

So, what'd you think? Reviews are really helpful for me.

I didn't think that I'd get this chapter done so soon, but I did.


	5. Ch 4: Doctor Boyleston's Examination

Time: It is the day after our heroes read about Bobby's love machine. By the time the events in this chapter take place, the Earth date is approximately August 15, 2007. 

Place: Inside the SOD's holoporter.

Doctor Nicholas Boyleston wasted no time in giving orders to the conscious misters.

Sean was told to program a hospital room scene into the holoporter, with white walls, curtains and a bed. After what had just happened in The Mist, Sean was reluctant to program anything into the holoporter – but after the doctor ordered him a second time, he did it.

Once the bed appeared, Bret and Hunter were asked to lift Shawn onto it. They did so, and remained by the bed's side…

Then, the doctor instructed everyone to get out of the holoporter.

**Hunter: **Wait a minute! Who do you think you are, coming in here and ordering us around?

**Boyleston: **I'm think that I'm the person attempting to help your friend.

Hunter almost snarled in the doctor's face. Bret put a hand on Hunter's shoulder.

**Bret: **Come on Hunter. Let's get out of the way.

**Hunter: **(shrugs Bret's hand off, he walks away and exits the holoporter)

Bret, Sean and Shane followed Hunter out, finding The Game standing in the hallway.

**Shane: **Why don't we head into the den…

**Hunter: **(angry) I'm not going anywhere. I want to know how this could happen…Kid…(Sean looked at him) you programmed that club. How could you also program those gangsters?

**Sean: **(starting to explain) I did…

**Hunter: **(so angry that he interrupts Sean) What were you thinking?

**Sean: **(shouting back) I wasn't thinking anything...(Hunter was quiet so the Kid could continue) I didn't program the gangsters.

**Hunter: **What do you mean? It was your program.

**Sean: **I know…but something went wrong.

**Shane: **It started as your program, Sean.

**Sean: **What?

**Bret: **(to Shane) What do you know about all this?

**Shane: **A lot…I'm afraid.

Our heroes turned their attentions to Shane.

**Shane: **My dad watched you Sean. He saw you create The Mist, and he liked it. He just thought it lacked something.

**Bret: **What? Needless violence?

**Shane: **He wanted to make things more interesting...more exciting.

**Sean: **I wasn't looking for excitement in The Mist.

**Shane:** I know, but dad thought he needed to put in something exciting to please the viewers.

**Bret: **So, everything that just happened…everything that is happening now…is getting transmitted to Earth? (Shane nodded) Great…

**Shane: **Sean – without you knowing – dad downloaded your program and added the gangsters, raised their invincibility, lowered the safety controls, and made it so that you guys had to participate in the program before you could exit from it.

**Sean: **(breathing out) That bas…(Bret stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder)

**Hunter: **(rants) Was everything exciting enough for Vince because we had tons of excitement here…especially Shawn…he had so much excitement that he's in the hospital!

**Shane: **Hunter, dad never intended for things to go this far. He just thought you guys would get a little workout and make his viewers happy. He's sorry about Shawn.

**Hunter: **Spare me. Vince is never sorry.

**Shane: **He sent a doctor, didn't he?

**Hunter: **How do I know that Dr. Boyleston's the real thing?

**Shane: **I can send over his credentials.

**Hunter: **Do it then.

**Shane: **I will get them momentarily…know that dad will see to it that Shawn gets the best medical treatment possible.

**Hunter: **(sarcastic) I'm so relieved…

No one said anything after this. All that could be said had been said, and all they could do was wait.

After what seemed like forever, the doctor entered the hallway where he found Shane and our heroes.

**Hunter: **(impatiently) It's about time.

**Boyleston: **I apologize for the wait, but I had to be thorough during my initial examination.

**Bret: **We do understand.

**Hunter: **(glared at the doctor even more, Hunter didn't like Boyleston one bit)

**Sean: **Is Shawn okay?

**Boyleston: **Your friend took a quite a hit to the back of the head…

**Hunter: **Thank you Dr. Obvious.

**Boyleston: **Mr. Lavesque, your attitude is most unhelpful at this time.

**Hunter: **That's because I'm finding you most unhelpful at this time. And the name is Hunter or Helmsley.

**Bret: **(admonishing) Hunter…(to Boyleston) Doctor, exactly, how is Shawn?

**Boyleston: **Mr. Hickenbottom…

**Hunter: **Michaels! (why did so many doctors persist in being so cold toward their patients)

**Boyleston: ** (sighs in frustration) Mr. Michaels…(waiting for Hunter to interrupt and then continues when Hunter doesn't) is still unconscious, but he is breathing on his own and all vitals seem to be normal.

**Sean: '**Seem to be'?

**Hunter: **You did a thorough examination, and the best you can do is say that Shawn's 'vitals seem to be normal'. (to Shane) Please tell me you're not paying this guy.

**Shane: **Hunter…

**Boyleston: **It's all right Mr. McMahon. And yes, I am saying that his vitals seem to be normal. I won't know more until I run a few some tests…and I really don't want to run those until Mr. Michaels wakes up. Sometimes rest is the best medicine.

**Bret: **Doctor…are there any signs of a…of a concussion?

**Boyleston: **(to Bret) I thought you might ask that. I did find signs of a slight one…

**Hunter: **Don't you think you could have mentioned that when we first asked?

**Boyleston: **I didn't want to concern you with it…

**Hunter: **We're already concerned. This is stupid!

**Boyleston: **I'm sorry you think so. I really didn't want to worry you. A slight concussion is not a big cause for alarm and any affects that do occur are not long lasting.

**Sean: **What affects can occur?

**Boyleston: **Hopefully, in Mr. Michaels case, none.

**Bret: **But…

**Boyleston: **Let's just wait and see, shall we?

End of Chapter 4

If you haven't realized, I've kind of gotten into writing cliffhangers all of a sudden.


	6. Ch 5: What's Up Doc?

Time: In Satellite time, it is the evening of the day after Shawn was put in the holoporter hospital. In Earth time, it is Monday, August 28, 2007. This means that in WWE, Summerslam has come and gone, and RAW is taking place tonight.

Place: The den on the SOD.

Bret sat in a chair to the side and Sean sat on the ground by the coffee table. An episode of Law And Order: SVU was airing on USA, but neither man was really watching it. Serpentina and Snakoid, who were sitting on the couch were more attentive to the tv.

Bret was reading a book, while Sean was doing out something on paper. Suddenly, Sean sighed in frustration, as he realized that whatever he was putting on paper wasn't quite right. After realizing, Sean started to erase what he'd done. Unfortunately, he erased so vigorously, that he tore his paper.

**Sean: **Damn it!

Bret looked to the Kid.

**Bret: **Problem?

**Sean: **(holding up the torn paper) You think?! (Sean took the paper and crumpled it into a ball) I can't concentrate!

**Bret: **(puts his book down in frustration) Neither can I. I keep reading the same paragraph over and over again.

**Sean: **At least RAW's on soon.

**Bret: **Yeah…(looks at the den walls) Oh, not now.

**Sean: **What?

**Bret: **Vince is taping us.

**Sean: **(sighs in frustration again)

**Bret: **I guess the viewers need to know what's going on.

**Sean: **(irritated) Be my guest.

**Bret: **Well, you the viewer, saw yesterday – yesterday for us, that is – that we ran into some trouble…

**Sean: **Courtesy of Vince.

**Bret: **And now Shawn's in a holoporter created hospital.

**Sean: **Along with a doctor sent to us by Vince.

**Bret: **Shawn still hasn't woken up.

**Sean: **I'm getting worried.

**Bret: **Truthfully, I am a little too, but the doctor said that Shawn just needs rest…

**Sean: **And you believe him? Hunter doesn't.

**Bret:** (slightly annoyed) Well, Hunter's not here right now.

**Sean: **Yeah, he's going to be on RAW. I can't believe that Vince wouldn't let him get out of appearing on Summerslam and RAW.

**Bret: **You can't? We're talking about Vince here. He couldn't let Hunter out of their agreement.

**Sean: **Vince could have…

**Bret: **Only at the expense of Vince losing money, and ratings, not to mention it would have been at the expense of Hunter losing his family. Vince made that clear.

**Sean:** I wonder how Hunter will be able to focus on RAW.

**Bret: **Knowing Hunter, he'll be picturing Vince's face…

**Sean: **Whatever for?

**Bret: **He'll be picturing Vince's face on a dartboard.

**Sean: **Aah…that would actually be a nice accessory for the den.

**Bret: **It would, wouldn't it?

**Sean: **I might put that together next.

**Bret: **If you ever finish what you were working on a few moments ago.

**Sean: **Oh that…I just wanted to develop a program that would help teach Serpentina and Snakoid defensive strategies. I don't like it how they just hung back while we were getting our asses kicked.

**Bret: **You know that Snakoid was protecting Serpentina.

**Sean: **I'd just like it if they learned how to protect us.

Right at that moment, Doctor Boyleston entered the den.

**Boyleston: **Mr. Hart…Mr. Waltman…

**Sean: **Hey…(he couldn't resist) What's up doc?

**Boyleston: **(narrowing his eyes) I am not amused.

**Bret: **Doctor, is something up?

**Boyleston: **Not something, someone…Mr. Michaels is awake.

Doctor Boyleston hurried out of the den. Bret and Sean got up and followed him.

End of Chapter 6

This is starting to get a lot longer than I intended, but I like it.

The next chapter will feature a conscious Shawn.


	7. Ch 6: Confusion

Time: In Satellite time, it is the evening of the day after Shawn was put in the holoporter hospital. In Earth time, it is Monday, August 28, 2007. This means that in WWE, Summerslam has come and gone. By the time this chapter takes place, RAW has started.

Place: In the holoporter's hospital program

Doctor Boyleston, followed by Bret and Sean, entered the hospital room that was currently programmed inside the holoporter.

Since the last time the viewers had been allowed to see inside it, the hospital room had changed slightly – as real doctor's equipment had been beamed to the Satellite from Earth.

Shawn was still lying in bed. His shirt had been removed enabling the doctor to better attach monitors and an IV into Shawn when he'd been unconscious. And now – thankfully – Shawn was awake. His bright blue eyes were looking around the room. As Sean and Bret came closer to his bed, Shawn focused on them.

**Bret: **Hey…

**Shawn: **Hey…

**Sean: **Thank goodness, you're all right. We were so worried about you…especially Hunter. He's going to be so relieved…as long as you're not still mad at him.

**Shawn: **(raised an eyebrow) I'm not. (his eyes move from side to side) Where am I?

**Sean: **You're still in the holoporter, where you've been since you got knocked out.

**Shawn: **I thought I was in the hospital.

**Sean: **You are…kind of.

**Shawn: **Because I got knocked out.

**Sean: **Yeah…

Shawn was talking unusually slow…like he was trying to piece things together in his mind.

**Bret: **(looking Shawn in the eye) What's the last thing you remember?

**Shawn: **Uh…(thinking) What should I be remembering?

**Bret: **The fight…the club…our conversation…

**Shawn: ** (raises his eyebrows) Oh…right…

**Bret: **Bret?

**Shawn: **(answering) Yeah?

**Sean: **Huh?

**Bret: **Oh God…

**Sean: **(confused) What? (to Bret, but gesturing to Shawn) Why did you call him Bret?

**Shawn: **I take it that I'm not Bret.

**Sean: **No…(points to Bret) he's Bret…(points to Shawn) You're Shawn…(points to himself) And I'm completely confused.

**Bret: **Don't you see Kid, he has amnesia. He doesn't know who we are.

**Shawn: **I don't even know who I am.

End of Chapter 6

To be continued…


	8. Ch 7: Mind Explaining

Time: In Satellite time, it is the late evening of the day after Shawn was put in the holoporter hospital. In Earth time, it is Monday, August 28, 2007. This means that in WWE, Summerslam has come and gone. By the time this chapter takes place, RAW has almost ended.

Place: In the SOD's den

After Bret and Sean had realized that HBK was suffering from amnesia, they asked Doctor Boyleston to come back to the den with them. Our two heroes wanted answers.

**Sean: **Okay doctor…start explaining.

**Boyleston: **What do you want me to explain?

**Sean: **You said Shawn was going to be okay.

**Boyleston: **I did not. I believe that my words were – and I paraphrase here: a slight concussion is not a big cause for alarm and that its affects are temporary.

**Sean: **You never mentioned that a side affect was complete amnesia.

**Boyleston: **You never pressed for that information.

**Sean: **Because you kept diverting us with vague answers.

**Boyleston: **I wanted to be sure…

Swiftly, Sean reached out…and grabbed Doctor Boyleston by the throat.

**Bret: **Sean!

**Sean: **Are you sure now, doc?!

Boyleston made choking sounds. He was trying to pry Sean's fingers away from his throat, but Sean held tight.

**Bret: **Sean, let g…

Bret was interrupted by a beam of molecules, which coalesced, forming Hunter.

**Hunter: **He…(he started as he'd been prepared to greet the others) What's going on?

**Bret: **Just a murder.

**Sean: **Hunter…Shawn's awake…

**Hunter: **Thank God.

**Sean: **But he's got amnesia…(looking at the doctor) which this lying bastard didn't inform us about. We had to discover it on our own.

**Hunter: **(oddly calm)Let him go, Kid.

**Sean: **What?

**Hunter: **I said…let him go.

Displeased at being told to, Sean reluctantly let the doctor go. Boyleston coughed, gasping for breath.

**Bret: **Good…maybe we can discuss this situation…

He was interrupted when Hunter grabbed the doctor by the throat.

**Bret: **Or not.

**Hunter: **What's there to discuss? You misled us doc. (Boyleston only gasped in response)

**Bret: **Hunter, you do realize that if you kill the doctor, that he can't help us with Shawn, right? Unless **you** know how to cure amnesia.

Surprisingly, Hunter let go.

**Boyleston: **(coughing loudly, he even undid his tie in order to take in as much air as possible) Mr…Hart…thank you.

**Bret: **Don't thank me…if I wasn't a practical person…I would have choked you out myself. Now, the Kid asked you earlier to explain. (threateningly) Do it.

**Boyleston: **(finally composing himself) I swear, when I first examined Mr. Michaels, I didn't know for sure that he would have amnesia. You never know until a patient wakes.

**Hunter: **But you should have told us that it was a possibility.

**Boyleston: **I really thought I wouldn't have to. (to Bret) Mr. Hart, you recognized the amnesia almost right away.

**Bret: **Shawn just looked really clueless about what the Kid and I were talking about.

**Boyleston: **So, you baited him.

**Sean: **(to Bret) By calling Shawn by your name.

**Hunter: **Huh?

**Sean: **(to Hunter) Catch you up later.

**Boyleston: **No doubt, Mr. Hart, you recognized Shawn's symptoms because you've suffered through something similar.

**Bret: **I've never had amnesia.

**Boyleston: **When you received your concussion, you had memory loss, didn't you?

**Bret: **Yes, but…I remembered who I was, and who the people around me were.

**Boyleston: **But you had difficulty remembering information that came to you just after the concussion. (Bret nodded) Mr. Hart, you had what is known as traumatic anterograde amnesia. That's when a traumatic injury to the temporal lobe – the side of the head – affects how information is stored. Now, information is stored first in the short term memory. That's the brain's temporary storage area. Then information is processed, and finally, it's stored in long term memory, which allows you to remember the past information. In your case Mr. Hart, your short term memory was affected. That prevented information from becoming stored in the long term memory, which meant you forgot anything that had recently been said to you.

**Hunter: **That's all interesting – to somebody maybe – but what's going on with Shawn?

**Boyleston: **In Mr. Michaels' case, he also has traumatic amnesia, but, perhaps because he was kicked towards the back of the temporal lobe, he has what is known as retrograde traumatic amnesia. This means that his short term memory should be fine, so he can remember information that he takes in now. However, the information in his long term memory – like his name and identity – is inaccessible due to his injury…kind of like a drawer that can't be opened because it was banged too much. As a result, Mr. Michaels doesn't remember much, if anything, before the time of his head injury.

**Hunter: **(trying to process all that was said) Okay…how do we fix this?

**Boyleston: **You can't.

**Hunter: **What do you mean we can't?

**Boyleston: **I mean that **you** can't fix this. Shawn's mind has to fix itself by rewiring his long term memory and making the information in it accessible again.

**Sean: **I think I'd have an easier time programming defensive strategies into Serpentina and Snakoid.

**Boyleston: **If you're referring to the fact that the human brain is very complex, then yes.

**Sean: **Yeah…we'll go with that.

**Bret: **Doctor, is there **anything** we can do?

**Boyleston: **Of course. You can discuss details with Mr. Michaels that would help him to remember who he is, and who you are.

**Sean: **How do we know which details to discuss?

**Boyleston: **You'll know. But…take extreme care. Too much information all at once could overload Mr. Michaels' brain. Not to mention, on the chance that he does have some anterograde traumatic amnesia, he may have difficulty retaining the information you give him.

**Hunter: **(sarcastic) Great.

**Sean: **Is there some kind of pamphlet on amnesia we could have? I don't think everything you said went into my short term memory.

**Boyleston: **You will be fine.

A familiar beeping was heard.

**Bret, Hunter & Sean: **(groans)

**Boyleston: **(he didn't recognize the beep) What was that?

**Sean: **(to the other misters) You don't think…

**Hunter: **I hope not. I just saw him.

Then, Vince appeared on the tv screen.

**Vince: **Gentlemen.

**Bret: **Vince, this isn't a good time.

**Vince: **I know. Even with being busy with RAW, I've been paying attention. I'm sorry about Shawn…Hunter, I never intended…

**Hunter: **You had better give me some good storylines after this, Vince.

**Vince: **(drawn out) Yes. (normal) I have something else for you Hunter…well…for all of you.

**Bret: **What…(Vince gives him a look) You wouldn't…

**Sean: **You couldn't…

**Hunter: **How can you send us bad fan fic now? One of us isn't in his right mind.

**Vince: **Technically, none of you are in your right minds. All of you are a little odd. And as for how I can do this…it's simple…my viewers – your viewers – expect it. I can't let them down.

**Sean: **What about Shawn?

**Vince: **He'll be tortured right along with you. Who knows, it might bring back some memories.

**Hunter: **Not exactly good memories.

**Vince: **You have to take the good with the bad…I suppose you'll need a few moments to collect yourselves, and Shawn, before the fan fic.

**Hunter: **If you wouldn't mind.

**Sean: **How long do we have?

**Vince: **I'm not sure. I'll figure it out while I watch you. I'll know when you're ready.

Vince disappears.

**Sean: **How is Vince going to know when we're ready? I don't even know when I'm ready.

**Bret: **It's impossible to be ready for bad fan fic.

**Sean: **He didn't even tell us what we were going to be reading.

**Bret: **He hasn't for awhile.

**Hunter: **Why don't we go get Shawn so we can get this over with?

Our heroes walked out of the den, leaving the doctor alone.

End of Chapter 7

Soon to come:

An actual misting.


	9. Ch 8: Getting Shawn

Time: In Satellite time, it is the late evening on the day after Shawn was put in the holoporter hospital. In Earth time, it is really early Tuesday morning on April 29, 2007. This means that in WWE, Summerslam and the RAW show aired afterwards has come and gone. 

Place: In the SOD's holoporter created hospital

Bret, Hunter and Sean enter the holoporter.

They find that Shawn is sitting up in bed.

**Shawn: **Thank God…I thought I'd been abandoned.

**Hunter: **Shawn?

**Shawn: **Is that my name, or is that your name?

**Hunter: **It's your name.

**Shawn: **And who are you? Furthermore, (gesturing to Bret and Sean) who are they?

**Bret: **That's right, the Kid and I didn't have time to introduce ourselves earlier.

**Hunter: **I'm Hunter Hearst Helmsley.

**Shawn: **Triple H?

**Hunter: **(excited, hoping that Shawn was remembering) Yes.

**Shawn: **Why so many H's? (Hunter's excitement fades)

**Sean: **PL doesn't roll off the tongue as well.

Shawn looked at the Kid in confusion. Hunter glared at the Kid.

**Hunter: **(looking back at Shawn) Just call me Hunter.

**Shawn: **Okay.

**Sean: **And I'm Sean.

**Shawn: **I thought (pointing to Hunter) **you** said that **I **was Shawn.

**Sean: **I'm Sean too.

**Shawn: **Okay…Sean Two.

**Sean: **No…I mean, my name is Sean also. You see our names are spelled differently. Mine's spelled 'S – E – A – N'. Yours is spelled 'S – H – A – W – N'…

**Shawn: **(to Sean) And how am I supposed to know when anyone's talking about me and when they're talking about you? Or do we spell our names out when we're both in the same room?

**Hunter: **What we actually do is call (pointing to Shawn) **you **Shawn, and we call (pointing to Sean) **him** Kid.

**Shawn: **Why?

**Sean: **Because I'm the youngest.

**Shawn: **Am I the oldest?

**Bret: **No, I am.

**Shawn: **And you're Bret?

**Bret: **Yes…(to Hunter and Sean) I think that his short term memory is all right.

**Shawn: **My memory is not all right…I remember (pointing to Sean) **you **saying that I was in a hospital.

**Sean: **Sort of.

**Shawn: **Well, when you guys went wherever you went, I walked out of this room. (the other misters look at each other with concerned looks on their faces) And I entered a hallway. I walked down it…and came to round window like thing. Only there was no glass…

**Bret: **The airlock.

**Shawn: **I looked out of it and saw outer space.

**Sean: **You didn't try to touch anything around the window, did you?

**Shawn: **No, I was so confused and a little scared, that I came back in here. (the others look at each other with relieved faces) Where am I really? (the others look at each other, wondering how much they should tell Shawn) Oh my God…am I your kidnappee, or something?

**Hunter: **What?

**Shawn: **Did you kidnap me?

**Hunter: **No.

**Sean: **But you are a kidnapee, sort of…(off Shawn's look) But we didn't kidnap you. We were kidnapped too.

**Shawn: **By who?

**Bret: **That would be a lot to explain, and we don't want to overload your head.

**Shawn: **I'm already overloaded…overwhelmed…overstimulated…

**Sean: **Overreacting…at least your personality's in tact. (he gets glares from both Hunter and Shawn)

**Shawn: **I don't think I'm overreacting. One question…

**Hunter: **Go ahead Shawn.

**Shawn: **Are we in space?

**Hunter: **Yes.

**Shawn: **Another question. (Hunter nods signaling him to go ahead) Are we all friends?

**Hunter: **(if Shawn had directed the question to Hunter only, Hunter wouldn't have had problems answering, he looked to Bret and Sean before saying) Yes.

**Shawn: **Help me then.

**Hunter: **We will.

End of Chapter 8

Poor…poor Shawn…how will he ever make it through a misting?


	10. Ch 9: Helping Shawn

Time: In Satellite time, it is the nearing the second day after Shawn was put in the holoporter hospital. In Earth time, it is Tuesday, midmorning, on April 29, 2007. 

Place: Shawn's quarters on the SOD

Because Vince hadn't yet signaled our heroes to head into the theater, Hunter decided to show Shawn around the Satellite a little. Bret agreed that it was a good idea. The Hitman took the Kid and they went into the den, where Hunter agreed to bring Shawn after the tour.

Hunter started the tour by showing Shawn the bathroom, which was down the hall to the left of the holoporter.

**Shawn: **(as he and Hunter stepped out of the bathroom) Bathroom's awful small.

**Hunter: **(very glad that Shawn's personality was intact) I know. And if we kept going down this (as he points left) hall, we'd come to the gym. But I think, we'll keep going right, that way we can catch up with the others.

**Shawn: **About the others…are we not very close to them?

**Hunter: **Why do you think that? (wondering) Do you remember anything?

**Shawn: **No. I just figured that since you're the one showing me around, that we were closer.

**Hunter: **Yeah, we are.

**Shawn: **I see…

Hunter led Shawn further down the hall, in the direction of the den. DX passed the holoporter and kept going till they reached the sleeping quarters. Hunter stopped by a door.

**Hunter: **(looking at Shawn, who standing off to the side) Come here.

**Shawn: **What?

**Hunter: **The door has an image and voice sensor. It only automatically opens for you…I learned that the hard way a few days ago when I wasn't quite myself and walked right smack into my door. Vince shut off your sensor; he didn't shut off mine. (sees that Shawn has a confused look on his face) Sorry…I babbled. I don't usually babble.

**Shawn: **Okay…Who's Vince?

**Hunter: **Our kidnapper.

**Shawn: **Oh…why'd he kidnap us?

**Hunter:** Remind me to tell you later. (Shawn sighed) For now, step up to the door.

**Shawn: **(he did and the door opened, he saw into a room he didn't remember)

**Hunter: **(walks in)

**Shawn: **(follows cautiously) So if this door only automatically opens for me…then this is my room?

**Hunter: **Yes. Although, it's not usually this clean or bare.

**Shawn: **So…you don't live in here?

**Hunter: **No, my room's just across the hall…(thinking about what Shawn was saying, he turned to Shawn) You didn't think we were…that we were…

**Shawn: **Rooming together…(Hunter nodded) Sleeping together…(Hunter nodded again) Well, it would explain why you're so attentive and concerned.

**Hunter: **We're all concerned for you. If I appear to be a little more so, it's because you're my best friend.

**Shawn: **Oh…No offense, but that's a relief.

**Hunter: **Why?

**Shawn: **Because I don't feel attracted to you.

**Hunter: **You're straight Shawn.

**Shawn: **Am I married...single…

**Hunter: **Divorced.

**Shawn: **I don't think I want to know.

**Hunter: **I wouldn't know how to tell you. Bret's better with words, usually, and comfort.

**Shawn: **You're doing fine.

**Hunter: **Thanks.

**Shawn: **(opens his desk drawer, pulls out a scrap book – this is the same book that he was attempting to put together for Cameron)

**Hunter: **What'd you find?

**Shawn: **Scrap book.

**Hunter: **I forgot about this...actually no, I forgot where it was…

**Shawn: **Am I that disorganized?

**Hunter: **(doesn't want to say)

**Shawn: **I take your silence to be a yes. (looks at the front cover of the scrap book that has a picture of Shawn in street clothes and his name) Shawn Michaels?

**Hunter: **That's you. You were born Michael Hickenbottom, but you legally changed your name when you became an adult.

**Shawn: **With a name like Michael Hickenbottom, I can see why. (opens the cover, flips through the book's pages, and notices that a lot are blank) It's not very full.

**Hunter: **You haven't had much time to work on it…('or the desire,' Hunter thought but did not say)

Shawn turned through the completed pages. Those pages contained mostly pictures of Shawn as a child. A few others featured Shawn's parents and brothers – and Shawn only knew that because of the captions. Shawn turned to the very back of the book where a small folder had been stuck in. He then opened the folder, which contained recent pictures – but to Shawn, they were odd.

**Shawn: **(holding out a picture taken from the folder) Are you sure I'm not gay?

Hunter came over. He looked at the picture Shawn had in his hand. It showed Shawn in his current Heartbreak Kid ring gear

**Hunter: **No, you're not gay. That's your…your work clothes.

**Shawn: **What do I do for work? Strip tease?

**Hunter: **(thinking back to Shawn's earlier career in WWE – along with Shawn's comment – almost made Hunter laugh, but Hunter remained serious) No, you wrestle.

**Shawn: **I what?

**Hunter: **(taking the book from Shawn's hand) Why don't we rejoin the others? (he puts the book back in the drawer)

Shawn didn't say anything and exited his room. Hunter followed Shawn into the hallway. He pointed Shawn in the right direction, and together DX headed for the den. Shawn, true to his nature, just couldn't keep quiet when something was on his mind.

**Shawn: **About wrestling...

**Hunter: **(stopping to hear Shawn out) Yeah?

**Shawn: **Isn't it fake?

**Hunter: **(grimaces) Oh Shawn…

Shawn was going to need a lot of help.

End of Chapter 9

To be continued…


	11. Ch 10: Is Wrestling Fake?

Time: In Satellite time, it is the second day after Shawn was put in the holoporter hospital. In Earth time, it is getting to be the afternoon on Tuesday, April 29, 2007. 

Place: The den on the SOD

DX joined Bret and Sean in the den. Bret was reading in his chair once again and Sean had resumed putting some programming ideas on paper while sitting on the floor.

**Bret: **(upon seeing DX) Hey…how was the tour?

**Shawn: **I work in a fake business.

Bret looked at Hunter.

**Sean: **(stands and comes towards DX, to Hunter) You told Shawn that he was wrestler? (Hunter nodded)

**Bret: **(to Hunter) You told him wrestling was fake?

**Hunter: **No, I didn't tell Shawn that wrestling was fake. I don't know why he thinks that.

**Sean: **He's probably heard it a lot. It's not like none of us have.

**Hunter: **Of all the things to stick in his brain.

**Bret: **(to Hunter) I wasn't expecting you to tell Shawn about wrestling. (looking at Shawn's bare upper body) I was expecting that you'd get him a shirt.

**Hunter: **(puts his hand on his head) I forgot about the shirt. (takes his hand down) And as for the wrestling, I didn't intend to bring it up…it just came up and I didn't want to avoid it.

**Shawn: **If I'm a wrestler, are all of you wrestlers?

**Sean: **Kind of.

**Shawn: **(to Sean) Everything's just kind of or sort of with you, isn't it? (Sean gave him a hurt look)

**Bret: **The Kid is, in his own way, saying that we all wrestled for awhile. Shawn, you and Hunter are still employed in wrestling. The Kid **was** making appearances…

**Hunter: **To lesser wrestling companies…(Sean glares at him)

**Bret: **And I'm retired.

**Shawn: **Too old?

**Bret: **(sighs) I'm only nine years older than you, and there are people older than me still wrestling. I had a head injury…more serious than yours. I had some memory loss too, (remembering his stroke) and worse. Scared the hell out of me. So, I can guess how confused you are.

**Shawn: **Yeah…is wrestling fake?

**Sean: **(looking to Bret) He just doesn't let things go.

**Bret: **(sighs again) Shawn, wrestling's only as fake as you make it to be.

**Shawn: **(looks to Hunter, gestures at Bret) I thought you said he was good at explaining things?

**Hunter: **(to Shawn) He is usually…you just don't often appreciate his explanations. (off Shawn's look) It has to do with yours and his relationship.

**Shawn: **Oh…

**Bret: **Shawn, all I meant was that it is a wrestler's job to create believability in his performances. The better job he does at that, the more the audience believes in him. It's an artform…which I hope you remember.

**Shawn: **I hope so too.

The fan fic sign alarm went off.

**Shawn: **(covering his ears) What's that?

**Sean: **Fan fic sign.

**Shawn: **And that is?

**Bret: **We'll tell you in the theater.

**Hunter: **(noticing Shawn's confusion) Where it's quieter.

End of Chapter 10

I know these chapters have been short.

Coming next – finally – the misting.


	12. Ch 11: Relationships Of The Future

Time: In Satellite time, it is the second day after Shawn was put in the holoporter hospital. In Earth time, it is the late afternoon on Tuesday, April 29, 2007. 

Place: The theater of the SOD

Our heroes enter the theater and walk down the aisle.

**Shawn: **We have our own private home theater?

**Hunter: **Shawn, don't think of this place as home.

**Shawn: **We live here, right?

**Hunter: **Yeah…

**Shawn: **Then its home. (walks ahead of everyone)

Hunter walks faster to catch up to Shawn. He shows Shawn the aisle that our heroes sit in. Hunter insists on entering first, taking the seat furthest from the aisle. Shawn sits on Hunter's right. Bret sits next to Shawn and the Kid takes the seat closest to the aisle.

**Shawn: **So, what are we watching?

**Hunter: **Actually, it's what are we reading?

**Shawn: **Who reads when they go to the theater?

**Sean: **We do.

**Shawn: **Okay…what are we reading?

**Bret: **Some story, but we don't know what it's about.

**Shawn: **And we do this because?

**Hunter: **We're forced to.

**Shawn: **Are these stories good?

The other misters have to choke back their laughter, but enough guffaws escape to give Shawn some concern.

**Shawn: **That bad?

**Hunter: **More like horrible. (Shawn looks more concerned)

_5…4…3…2…1…_

**Sean: **Here we go.

_**Marie:**__ Hello gentlemen_

**All (but Shawn): **Hi Marie.

**Shawn: **Who's Marie?

**Sean: **Our sadistic author.

**Bret: **No, Vince is sadistic.

**Sean: **Demented then.

**Bret: **Yes.

_**Marie:**__ I can hear you, you know._

**Sean: **What can you do to us that's worse than what's already happened?

**Hunter: **Kid, you're just daring her to torture us.

_**Marie:**__ And boy, are you in for it today._

**Hunter: **(sighs)

_**Marie: **__Not only do you have to deal with Shawn's memory loss, but you need to read the following story that I've written just for the occasion._

**Bret: **Now, here we go.

_Title and Author: Relationships Of The Future__by Marie_

_It had been fifteen Earth years since they'd been in a real home._

**Bret, Hunter & Sean: **(look at each other, while Shawn is unfazed by the line)

_Of course, those years had felt much shorter to the two men who now lived in a great big home in Connecticut._

**Hunter: **(groans)

**Shawn: **(looks to Bret and Sean) What's wrong with him?

**Bret: **He's from Connecticut.

**Sean: **So's Vince.

**Bret: **Hopeful thinking Kid.

_Instead of spending fifteen years on Earth, the two men had spent one year of their actual lives in space._

**Hunter: **It is me.

**Bret: **You and another of us.

**Hunter: **That makes me feel so much better.

_They were thrilled to be home on solid Earth. They'd been home now for three weeks and had their own house. They were comfortable…away from constant pressure…together…_

**Hunter: **You know what? One of these people can't be me because if it were, I'd be with Stephanie and Aurora.

**Sean: **Maybe Shawn is living with all of you.

**Shawn: **(to Hunter) Why would I have to live with you?

**Hunter: **Thanks Kid.

**Shawn: **Oh, I get it; I lost my house during my divorce…(frustrated) Great.

_They were together in bed, naked, holding onto each other. _

**Shawn: **(to Hunter) I thought you weren't gay.

**Hunter: **I'm not. Shawn, before we go any further…

**Shawn: **If this fan fic is going where I think it is, then I don't want to go any further.

**Bret: **Shawn...(Shawn looks at him) a tip, remember, it's just a fan fic.

_They kissed hungrily on the lips, feeling the sensations that resulted._

**Shawn: **Should we be reading this?

**Bret: **It's not a matter of should, it's that we have to.

_The younger pair of lips parted, allowing the older pair to dominate the kiss._

**Sean: **Funny, I always pictured Hunter as the dominating one.

**Hunter: **Shut up, Kid.

_It wasn't long before their tongues met, wrestling each other…giving and receiving the pleasure of the match._

**All: **(have disgusted looks on their faces)

**Sean: **I'll never look at French kissing in quite the same way.

_When the tongues separated, the men came up for air. _

"_I love you," said the older blonde._

"_I love you too," said the younger brunette, who was on the other's chest._

**All (but Shawn): **Whoa!

**Hunter: **Those lines couldn't have said what I think they just said.

**Sean: **(looking at Hunter) I hope not.

**Bret: **All this time, I thought it was Hunter with (looking to Shawn)…

**Hunter:** I thought so too. But…(looking at Shawn too) he's older than me.

**Sean: **And Bret's older than you…aw…damn. (he'd realized that he was the younger brunette)

**Shawn: **And for the first time since I awoke, I'm glad that I don't really remember anything.

_Hunter rolled, repositioning himself in bed, so that he could be above the other man._

"_You always preferred being on top," said Sean, knowing his lover's dominating personality. Sean's lips received a kiss for his observation._

**Sean: **Me and my big mouth.

**All (but Sean): **(look at the Kid with wide eyes)

**Sean: **I mean…

**All (but Sean): **Just shut up, Kid.

"_We actually need to get moving," Hunter said._

"_What time is it?" Sean asked, wishing that this moment with Hunter would never end._

**Sean: **Yes I do.

_Hunter looked at the clock on the table by the bed, "Five minutes after eight."_

_The two men had actually been awake for the last twelve minutes or so. But they'd been slow to move out of bed…however, not so slow in it._

**Bret: **Way too much information.

"_We need to shower…you need to finish packing," said Hunter, who raised an eyebrow before saying, "Which I told you to finish last night." Hunter even looked at Sean's open luggage that was on the floor. Containing only a few pairs of pants, it was almost empty._

**Sean: **So I suck at packing.

**Hunter: **Kid, considering what's happening in the story, don't say suck. (Sean looked at him with terrified eyes)

"_Sorry," said Sean, "But I got kind of busy last night, which was your fault, you know."_

**Hunter: **I definitely don't want to know.

"_I know," Hunter smiled remembering last night, "You were the one that came into the bathroom, you know. I was only taking my regular nightly bath."_

**Shawn: **Guess the nightly bath became something more.

**Sean: **I'm glad that I can finally say this to somebody.

**Shawn: **What?

**Sean: **Shut up, Shawn.

"_I came in only to talk," said Sean, allowing annoyance to creep into his voice, "__**You're **__the one who threw water and bath bubbles at me."_

"_And after I got you wet, there was no reason for you not to join me in the bath," Hunter smiled again._

**Hunter: **Oh God…someone wipe the smile off my face, please.

_Sean smiled too, losing his slightly annoyed tone, "I just couldn't resist. You look so good when you take a bath."_

"_I know I do," Hunter said. _

**Shawn: **(to Sean) Does he?

**Sean: **(upset at Shawn) I wouldn't know. And I told you to shut up.

**Bret: **Kid, remember, it's just a fan fic.

**Sean: **It's not just a fan fic. It's an attempt to drive us crazy. And it's doing a good job, too.

_Then, Hunter grew serious, "We really do need to get going. Our plane leaves at noon, and I have a feeling that we're going to need all the time we have to get ready."_

**Shawn: **Why is that?

**All (but HBK): **Shawn…

**Shawn: **I know…I know…

"_I say we make sure that we use that time then," said Sean, lifting his head up to kiss Hunter. _

_Hunter felt Sean's hands touch his ass, trying to tempt him. _

**Hunter & Sean: **Eww…

**Bret: **Oh, please Marie, spare us the details.

_Hunter said, "I say we not take the chance that we miss the flight. Bret and Shawn will never forgive us if we're late…" _

**Hunter & Sean: **(look at Bret and Shawn)

**Bret & Shawn: **(looking back) What?

**Sean: **Considering the way this fan fic is going, I'd say you two are in for it.

_He added in an almost threatening tone, "And I don't feel like driving all the way to Canada."_

**Bret: **I live in Italy now.

**Hunter: **Um, Bret, I think Marie has conveniently forgotten that we're all married…(looks at Shawn) or at least, straight.

"_Sometimes it's fun to take a risk," said Sean, who had taken one hand off of Hunter in order to take Hunter's hand instead. Sean brought that hand to his own lower body._

**Hunter**: I think I'm going to throw up.

**Sean: **I second you on that.

"_I've risked enough in my relationship with Shawn to know that it's not fun to do so," Hunter said. _

**Shawn: **I certainly hope that when this thing just said 'relationship' that he doesn't mean that there was anything between Hunter and me.

_Hunter was trying not to be distracted, which wasn't easy, as the reader can imagine._

**Bret: **We can imagine it, but we don't want to.

"_But," Sean almost pouted, "It won't be fun for you if you risk our relationship." _

**Sean: **Risk it, please.

_Sean did something that he knew Hunter would like. _

**Hunter: **I guarantee that if the Kid did something to me, sexually, that I wouldn't like it.

_It was as if to warn Hunter that Sean could easily deprive the older man of his touch._

**Hunter: **Deprive me, please.

_Hunter's eyes widened and his breath got quicker, "When you put it that way…" and he leaned his head to Sean._

"_Besides," Sean said slyly, "Shawn's going to have enough going on. He probably won't have any time for us."_

**Shawn: **I'm afraid to know why.

**Bret: **I have such a bad feeling right now.

"_Oh he'll have time for me. He'll insist on it," said Hunter, knowing that once he got to Canada that, being the equivalent of the maid of honor, that Shawn was going to demand his attention._

**Shawn: **I'm getting married!

**Bret: **(groans)

"_He is the bride…so to speak," said Sean. "I still can't believe that he and Bret are actually getting married."_

**Bret & Shawn: **It's a surprise to us, too!

**Shawn: **(says to the screen while pointing at Bret) I don't even know him.

**Bret: **Believe me, Shawn, if you knew me, you would be as unhappy about this as I am.

"_I know. I can't believe that Bret even had the balls to ask him," agreed Hunter._

**Bret: **No…never in a million years…would I ever…

**All (but Bret): **(reminding Bret) Bad fan fic!

"_I always thought that if anyone out of the four of us were going to end up together, that it would be you and Shawn," said Sean._

**Bret: **That would have made the most sense. (Hunter and Shawn glare at him) Sorry.

"_Shawn and I are best friends, and though he and I are – and always will be – there for each other, we just aren't in love. We're with the ones we love now," said Hunter._

**Shawn: **You know that's almost sweet.

**Hunter: **(looks at Shawn with wide eyes) I cannot wait till you get your memory back.

"_Prove it then," said Sean._

**All: **Please don't.

"_Marry me then," said Hunter._

**Hunter: **Oh God…I don't know what's more frightening to read…my imagination or the fan fic.

_Sean's eyes went wide, "What did you just say?"_

**Sean: **Please, take it back.

"_Marry me," Hunter repeated._

**Hunter & Sean: **Damn!

"_Are you serious?" Sean asked._

**Hunter: **No.

"_Very," Hunter said, "I even have a ring. It's in my pants pocket if you want me to get it."_

**Sean: **Please…

**Hunter: **(shocked) What?

**Sean: **Because then I can get out of the bed and run away.

"_That would involve you getting up, which I don't want," Sean said. Then, he inquired, "But tell me, if you were planning on proposing, why didn't you make sure the ring was closer to you?"_

**Hunter: **(answering) I had second thoughts about proposing.

"_I wasn't planning to ask just yet," said Hunter, "I was looking for a good moment…Guess I found a better one._

**Shawn: **(sweetly) Aw…(Hunter and Sean glare at him) Lighten up, guys.

_So, will you say yes already?"_

**Sean: **No.

"_Yes," Sean exclaimed._

**Hunter: **Remind me to have a very big talk with Vince after we get out of here.

**Bret: **Why?

**Hunter: **Because Vince owes me more time with Stephanie after this fan fic.

_Hunter kissed him, and at the same time, felt Sean's body._

**Sean: **I'm closing my eyes now. (he does so)

_After the kiss, Sean said, "I can't wait to tell Shawn."_

"_You wouldn't try to steal Shawn's moment, would you," Hunter wondered._

**Shawn: **He can steal my moment.

**Sean: **(eyes are still closed) Huh?

**Bret: **The fan fic is saying that Hunter's proposal is bigger news than Shawn's marriage.

**Sean: **(to Bret, with eyes closed) Please, Bret, you marrying Shawn would make world news. (Bret glares at him)

"_Not steal, just borrow," Sean smiled._

**Shawn: **I think it's okay to open your eyes Sean.

**Sean: **(he does, slowly)

_Hunter liked that. He liked it when Sean kissed him too. This time, they continued kissing and let time get away from them._

**Sean: **(shutting his eyes as he winces) No.

**Shawn: **Guess I was wrong.

_The End_

**Hunter: **Thank goodness. (looks at Sean) It's over Kid.

**Sean: **I'm not falling for that again.

Bret takes his pointer finger and thumb, and reaches over to Sean…

And pinches him.

**Sean: **(opens eyes) Oww! What the hell was that for, Bret?

**Bret: **That was so that you would get up and move. I want to get out of here.

**Sean: **And you just had to pinch me?

**Bret: **I'll do it again if you don't move now.

**Sean: **Okay…okay…

Sean stands and exits the aisle. The others follow him.

Hunter walks ahead, wanting to get out of the theater even more than Bret did. Hunter walks so far ahead, that he never notices when Shawn steps over his own two feet and almost stumbles.

Bret, who'd heard the stumbling, turned to face Shawn. Shawn, who was standing still and holding a hand to his head, looked disoriented.

**Bret: **(concerned) Shawn, you okay?

**Shawn: **Yeah…(walks ahead of Bret and exits the theater)

End of Chapter 11

I'm sure some readers will wonder why I put Sean and Hunter together and Bret and Shawn together. It's just that these pairings work better for bad fan fic.

Anyway, one more chapter to go.


	13. Ch 12: Conclusion

Time: In Satellite time, it is the second day after Shawn was put in the holoporter hospital. On Earth, by the time this chapter takes place, its almost late evening on Tuesday, April 29, 2007. 

Place: The den of the SOD

Our heroes entered the empty den. Sean sat down heavily on the couch.

**Sean: **(distraught over the fan fic) It should be illegal to write that crap.

**Shawn: **(standing alongside Bret)It's at least morally wrong. It's bordering on porn.

**Sean: **I feel so used.

**Hunter: **(sits next to Sean) Me too.

**Sean: **Hunter...(Hunter looks at him) Would you mind?

**Hunter: **What?

**Sean: **Moving over? I'd rather not sit too closely.

**Hunter: **(sighs, but does what is asked)

Vince's beeping filled the den, and Hunter sighed again.

**Vince: **Gentlemen...(seeing the faces on all the men) I take it, you didn't like the fan fic.

**Bret: **What do you think?

**Vince: **I think it's amazing about just what Marie's mind can come up with. I never dreamed she'd write anything like that.

**Hunter: **She had better not write another one.

**Vince: **Pity, I was interested in reading about Shawn and Bret's wedding…followed by the wedding night…

**Bret: **(terrified) Uh…no.

**Vince: **Then, I guess I'll have to put in a request.

**Shawn: **Smooth Bret.

**Bret: **Shawn, when you get your memory back, you'll think about what Vince just said, and you'll have nightmares…like I will tonight.

**Shawn: **Well then…(he gets very close to Bret) Pleasant dreams.

Then, Shawn Michaels did the unthinkable…

He kissed Bret Hart, and his bare chest was pressed against the Hitman's.

Sean and Hunter stand in shock. Vince has an equally astonished look on his face.

**Sean: **Whoa!

**Hunter: **Good night everybody!

End of Story…Finally

But it will be continued in the next fan fic, where the reader will find out why Shawn kissed Bret.

Plus, I'm thinking about doing some movie parodies within the series.

Later…


End file.
